


【仙流】酒后乱性

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 11





	【仙流】酒后乱性

东京的夜晚，依旧灯火通明，带着暑气的夏风在城市中肆意盘旋。

仙道签完最后一份文件，抬手按了按酸胀的肩膀，活动了一下筋骨，靠着椅背换了个舒服的坐姿。

“真是感人，你居然还在加班。”越野敲了敲办公室的门。

“嗯，这两天太忙了，重要文件还是得查阅仔细。”

越野倚在门口没进来：“要不要放松一下？我约了福田池上他们，一起去喝两杯怎么样。”

“你们的猎艳之夜我就不参与了。”仙道拿起桌上的手机和车钥匙，“太累了，准备回家洗澡睡觉。”

“唉，果然男人一有家室就变了。”越野摇摇头，“先走了。”

仙道嗯了一声，低头给流川发了条信息：早点回家，要我去接你么？

流川傍晚就出门了，湘北高中篮球队的老同学聚会。这帮吵吵闹闹的家伙，隔了几年凑在一起不知道还会不会像青春期的时候那么热火朝天。

等了几分钟没收到回复，走出办公室，乘电梯直接去地下车库。

刚坐进车里，还没来得及系安全带，电话响了，拿起来一看是个陌生号码。

“喂，你好，这里是仙道彰。”

“仙道彰……你，你听着，死狐狸，啊，不对，不对，流川枫在我们手里……”咬字不清醉醺醺的大嗓门从听筒里传了出来，不用猜也知道是樱木花道。

“嗯？麻烦你再说一遍。”

“我们绑架了流川枫，你，你赶紧用一百美金——混蛋，打我干嘛！”

“哪有人赎金只要这么一点的！”

“死狐狸能值一百美金明明就已经非常多了！”

仙道叹了口气，这群幼稚鬼：“请问你们商量好了么？”

“再加五十美金，你要是不给钱，我们，我们就把流川枫扔进垃圾桶，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“凑个整数，给你两百，钱送到什么地方换人？”

樱木打了个酒嗝：“不行，流川枫才没这么贵，一百五，不能再多了。”

“好吧，你说了算，告诉我地址。”仙道揉了揉太阳穴。

“不能报警哦，否则，否则我们会撕票，小三快告诉他，我们有多凶残！当年你可是出了名的浪子流氓诶！”

“蠢材！别喊我名字，仙道彰会听出来是我们在搞恶作剧的！”

仙道心里又叹了口冷气，有些事情原来岁月是无法改变的：“只要你们别伤害流川枫，我保证不会报警。”

樱木口齿不清的报了一家居酒屋的地址：“我们，我们没什么耐性，只给你半个小时，不赶到的话，就去垃圾桶里翻流川枫吧！”说完挂了电话。

仙道打开导航，搜索好路线，樱木花道这小子清醒的时候就喜欢乱来，喝多了说不定还真的会把流川丢进垃圾桶，早知道就跟着去了，头疼。

一路飙车赶到目的地，这群人差点没把人家店面给拆了，醉汉躺一地。老板的神色看起来不太高兴。

“哈哈哈哈哈，仙道彰，你来得真快，是不是被我们吓到了！”樱木的脸比他头发还红，“诶，小宫，小三……你们都躺在地上干嘛啦！快起来！仙道彰这个笨蛋上当了，哈哈哈哈！”

“是啊是啊，快把我心脏病都吓出来了。”仙道敷衍着走到流川的身边，见他抱着个酒瓶正在发呆，脸上被人用黑笔写满了我是白痴我是笨蛋之类的字眼，差点笑喷，“你这傻瓜，喝多了？”

流川眨了眨眼睛：“仙道？”

“出门前还在电话里叮嘱过你少喝点酒，怎么不听话，脸上的字要是洗不掉该怎么办，这副样子我可不要你了。”

流川扔掉酒瓶，伸手搂住仙道的腰，蹭进他怀里：“仙道。”

“嗯，是我。”仙道拍了拍他的背，“有没有不舒服，想吐的话我陪你去洗手间。”

“嗨，仙道彰，好久不见。”身后传来明朗的女声。

仙道回头一看：“嗨，彩子，好久不见更漂亮了。你们今天这个聚会场面有点热烈啊。”

彩子叹了口气：“读书的时候就管不住他们，更别说现在了。”

“你是根本没管吧，我家流川的脸都被画成这副鬼样子。”仙道的口气多少有点埋怨。

“这可不能怪我，他们玩猜单双，输的人得喝酒，在脸上写字，学弟今天运气不好，每次都是他猜不中。”

“仙道，我要回家睡觉。”流川闷声闷气地说了一声。

“好。”仙道扶着他站了起来，“彩子，那我先带流川回去了。”

“死狐狸不许走，酒还没喝完！”樱木大吼一声，咚地一声倒在了地上。

“伤脑筋，看起来这边的情况，你一个人搞不定。”仙道拿出手机，打了个电话给越野，说了地址让他们过来帮忙。

“真是给你添麻烦了。”彩子也喝了不少，这会儿酒劲上来了，有点头晕。

仙道半扶半抱着流川去柜台结了帐，额外给了老板一笔小费，对方板着的脸孔才舒缓开来。

中途被召来的越野一伙人怨声载道，不情不愿地开车送这帮不省人事的活宝去酒店。

安顿好他们之后，仙道载着流川回去，到家已经快凌晨一点了。

费了好大劲才帮流川洗完澡搓掉脸上的字。

看着被丢进大床后立马缩进被子里的流川，仙道无奈地摇了摇头。

下一次绝对不能放流川枫自己一个人出去聚会了，尤其是跟湘北这帮家伙。

仙道匆匆冲了个澡，擦干头发走回卧室，面露倦色地打了个哈欠，把冷气调高几度，掀开薄被钻了进去，关了灯刚躺下没多久，流川挪了挪身子凑了过来。

黑暗中残存着醉意的眼眸直勾勾地盯着仙道。

仙道凑过去，吻了吻他干燥的双唇，伸手揽住他的腰，往怀里一拉：“乖，快睡觉。我今天好累。”

流川在他脖子上舔咬了一口，发出一声轻哼。

仙道笑了一声：“怎么，上演酒后乱性的戏码。”翻身把他圈在了身下，“想要？”

“……”流川脸一红，抿了抿嘴。

“说起来今天你被樱木他们绑票了诶，我用一顿酒钱才把你换回来，否则现在的你估计是在居酒屋旁边的某个垃圾桶里醒来，要不要谢谢我？”

流川伸手环住仙道的脖子，拉他下来索吻，边吻边说：“废话真多。”

仙道神色温柔下来，含住他的嘴唇回应，厮磨舔啄着用舌头挑开他的牙关，轻车熟路闯了进去，缠绵而又热切。手没闲着，伸进流川的睡裤里握住他硬起的分身，技巧性地抚摸套弄起来。

“唔……”流川皱着眉头轻哼了一声，被吻得有点窒息。

仙道适时地中止了这个长吻，让流川有缓气的机会——夜色中焦躁而又带着欲望的清冷呼吸，听起来暧昧催情。

“……仙道。”流川说话的嗓音沙哑起来，下身被仙道掌握爱抚，有些难耐。

“嗯？”仙道松开手，褪下流川的睡裤，顺带把他的上衣也扒了。

白得发亮的皮肤，即便是看上几万遍都不会觉得腻烦。

“别盯着我。”流川脸颊发烫，喘着粗气。

“都这么多年了，你身上哪里我没看过，怎么还像个毛头小子一样害羞？”仙道的热吻随即落到流川白皙的脖颈上，狠狠地吮了一口，扣着他的腰，深深浅浅地啄吻一路往下，也不急于求成，慢慢磨蹭，划过胸膛，在乳尖上打着圈舔弄。

流川浑身都开始发痒，按着仙道的肩膀，呼吸沉促。

仙道越吻越下，打开流川的腿，在他细嫩的腿根忽轻忽重地啃咬吮吻起来，手掌再度握住流川的火热，指腹若即若离地抚摩着顶端敏感处。

流川一下子绷紧了身子，条件反射般想要避开。

“笨蛋，躲什么？”仙道抬起头笑着说了一句，张口含住了流川的硬物。

“唔……仙道……”流川的眼中逐渐蒙起了水雾，弓起身子忍着仙道吞吐舔舐带来的快感。

两个人相恋多年，床上这点事彼此再熟悉不过了。

流川在仙道越来越快的吸吮中忍不住一声闷哼释放出来，瞬间失力，大口大口地呼气。

仙道直起上身，拭去唇角的白浊，脱掉了身上碍事的衣裤，抬起流川的双腿往后一扯，夹住自己的腰：“宝贝，把抽屉里的润滑剂拿给我。”

“嗯？”流川浑身发软，恍恍惚惚反应迟钝。

“抽屉里的润滑剂。”仙道放慢语速重复了一遍。

“哦。”流川稍微动了动，使不上力气，打开抽屉一阵摸索，好半天才找到递给仙道。

仙道扯过枕头，垫在流川的腰下，沾了润滑剂的长指在入口打圈。

“嗯……”流川哼了一声，扭了下身子。

“别着急。”仙道自己也不好受，头上铺了层细汗，耐着性子开始扩张。

甬道逐渐变得又湿又热，两根长指灵巧地进出揉压，内壁越来越软，阵阵收缩。

流川别着脸，陷在枕头里咬着牙发出压抑地哼声：“……仙道，可以了。”

“怎么，这么想我进去？”仙道慢慢地把手指抽了出来。

随即而来的空虚感，使得流川不爽地哼了一声。

仙道胀热的硬物抵着湿粘的入口，俯身吻住流川，转而轻轻舔咬着他的唇瓣。

趁着流川放松下来，把坚硬缓缓推进他的身体。

异物入侵，流川痛苦地在仙道的亲吻中断断续续咽呜着，身子不由自主地往后躲。

仙道按着流川肩臂不让他逃，腰间发力一送，强势地全部顶了进去。

流川不禁失声痛叫：“白痴，干嘛突然……”

“突然什么？”仙道一脸坏笑地耸了一下他的敏感点。

“……混账。”流川颤声骂了一句。下一秒就被仙道按着深入浅出地律动起来。

两人交织一起的喘息在深夜显得格外清晰。流川不由自主地攀着仙道，像是在巨浪中颠簸，长腿紧紧夹着他的腰，除了呻吟再发不出其他音节。

等到流川彻底适应了自己的存在，仙道加重了抽插的力道，一边胡乱地吸咬着流川的脖子，每一处都落下发红的痕迹。

交合处的快感一波波袭卷而来，身体像是要被贯穿，冲得流川眼前已然混沌，完全失去了思考能力，在仙道卖力的撞击中有一下没一下的舔咬他的耳垂，喘息撩人。

“夹得我这么紧，是想快点结束么，嗯？”仙道嗓音低沉，停住忍了一下呼出口灼气，稍稍直起身子，圈抚着流川的细腰，顶住他的敏感点磨了起来。

居高临下，夜色中流川面红耳赤，意乱情迷的模样，引得仙道一阵心痒。

流川被磨得直哼，迷蒙地看着仙道，不满眼前的慢炖，晕乎乎地往前送了一下胯撞向仙道，示意他继续。

仙道当即抬高流川的长腿，掐着他的腿根往上压，身子向前一倾，腰间发力，猛烈地抽插起来。

比刚才进得更深，火热的内壁瞬间紧紧绞缠住仙道的硬物。

身体内部的敏感点被仙道反复顶撞着，流川的呻吟拔高，手指骨节发白揪着床单，四肢百骸里全是游走的情欲，不自觉地配合仙道的节奏把自己放纵般地送过去。

仙道皱着眉头，身上全是湿汗，动作频率越来越快，发出沙哑的闷哼。

肉体接连不断激烈拍打的声音，夹杂着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，交错在晦暗不明的天光里。

仙道顺势放下流川的长腿，伏身吻住了流川的嘴，激烈霸道，唇舌忘情交缠。

流川整个人都被深深地压陷在床里：“仙道，我……”话还没说完整，又被仙道大力撞断了声音。

“一起。”仙道揽住流川用力嵌进怀里，在他湿热紧窒的甬道里发狠似的重插起来。

“嗯……啊……”流川眼角发红湿润，沙哑颤抖的呻吟带着呜咽，死命抱着仙道，想要和他贴得再近一点。

在冲刺般的撞击中，仙道一声低吼，埋在流川的身体里，爽快地射了出来。

两人沉浸在高潮过后残留的愉悦中，保持交合的姿势，黏黏糊糊又亲吻了一阵，呼吸才逐渐平缓下来。

仙道舔了舔流川的嘴唇，朦胧地看着他失神的眼睛，声音低哑温柔：“一会再去洗澡，好不好。”

流川搂住仙道的脖子，闭上眼睛无力地亲着他的嘴角：“现在洗，浑身是汗，难受。”

“不行。”仙道啄了他几口，“没够，还有下半场，再做一次去洗。”说完慢慢地退出了流川的身体，“要不然去浴室做……”

“别没完没了的。”流川咬住他的肩膀。

“哎哟，痛！”仙道挣开，“我说流川枫，你都多大的人了，怎么还像高中的时候一样，动不动就咬我。”伸手拨了拨流川湿透的刘海，扯了些纸巾擦拭顺着他腿根淌下来的体液。

“仙道，我很困。”流川揉了揉眼睛。

“不要每次都跟我装可怜。”仙道把纸巾揉成团，抛进了纸篓里。

流川伸手抱住他：“去洗澡。”

“连续加了两天班没睡好，刚才的表现我自己都不是很满意诶，必须再做一次补偿你。”仙道吻着流川汗涔涔的脸颊。

“今晚够了。”流川贴着他，眼睛都快合上了，蹭了蹭他的脸，“……早上、再继续。”

“这可是你自己说的，别到时候天亮了我一碰你，又耍赖揍我。”

“才不会。”流川眼下只想休息，明天的事明天再说，含糊不清地回了一句，闭着眼睛被仙道带进浴室一起冲了个澡，擦头发的时候倒向仙道的肩头没了动静。

仙道低头啄了啄流川的耳朵，把他抱回床上搂进了怀中，合眼轻抚他光滑的后背，跟着渐渐睡了过去——

相拥沉眠于大都市不夜的光影中，好梦依旧。


End file.
